


Summertime

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [37]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy times, Nelson Murdock and Page, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Foggy is tired of working and suggests a better way to spend the evening.





	1. Chapter 1

“Cancel all your plans!” Foggy yelled when he entered the office carrying three cappuccinos, several pieces of their favourite cheesecake and a mysterious black bag. 

“Should I bother to ask why?” Karen asked, getting up to lend him a hand. 

“The three of us are having a party at Matt’s tonight!” 

Matt said nothing, but ran a hand over his face, the other one resting on his hip. 

“This is such a great bribe,” Karen said, taking a bite of the largest piece of cheesecake she could grab. 

Matt just sighed. 

“It’s summertime! Actually, my last summer as an unmarried man. We should be celebrating, drinking mojitos in bermudas, not— not spending our days working like dogs,” Foggy grumbled.

Matt’s eyebrows were raised and his mouth was partly open, not knowing what to say. 

“It’ll be awesome. We’ll order some take-out and I’ll delight you with my yet-to-be-discovered barman’s skills,” Foggy added resoundingly. “Unless— oh wait. Do you—? Please tell me you don’t have plans,” he whined.

“Well—”

“We don’t!” Karen cut Matt off before he had the chance to come up with a decent excuse to get away with it. 

That week had been so hot that wearing beach clothes and drinking cocktails sounded like a perfect plan to her. She knew there was a lot going on lately, but the city would have to do without Matt that night. 

“Do you even know how to make mojitos?” Matt asked, trying to find a way out. 

“I do! When Marci told me she was going out with Erin to talk about wedding stuff, I googled it all.”

“And when exactly was that?”

“About… an hour ago?”

“_An hour_ ago?” Matt snorted laughing. 

“Didn’t you hear me, Matt? I have all the info. And I’ve been to that liquor store by the Chinese place and bought everything we need. By the way, did you know that that place opens before we do? I mean, isn’t it a bit early to be selling alcohol?”

“That’s exactly what you just bought, Foggy.”

“Point taken. Anyway, I have the ingredients, I have the equipment, all I need is practice, and some guinea pigs, of course.”

“Is that what we’re going to be tonight? Your guinea pigs?” Karen asked, laughing.

“Yes, my dear friends. You’ll be my guests.”

“Your guests? At my apartment?” Matt said, laughing.

“Technicalities,” Foggy said nonchalantly. 

Karen looked at Matt and shrugged.

“It can be fun,” Karen told him with that sweet voice of hers that she knew he could not resist.

“It will be fun,” Matt conceded. 

“Yes!” Foggy cried out, fists in the air. 

Matt shook his head and laughed.

***

That day went by quickly for Matt. There was so much to do that he had his mind everywhere but in the party his friend could not forget about. 

The same thing happened to Karen. Gathering the information she needed for an interview she would have the next day kept her busy. She did not have much time to think about their plans.

Foggy, however, could not think about anything else. Even if he treasured every second he spent with his fiancée— just the thought of that word would still make him smile—, he missed those evenings he used to share with his friends. They had all been too busy since Nelson, Murdock and Page met with success and now that Matt and Karen were back together, the lovebirds also needed some time alone. The three of them had barely had the chance to go to Josie’s or to do anything that was not strictly work related. 

He hid his excitement for as long as he could, but about an hour before their usual closing time, Foggy could not take it any longer and told his friends he had some shopping to do. 

_We need three bags of crushed ice and appropriate summer clothes_ were the words he said right before he left. Karen had told him that they probably would not even need two bags, but he obviously had big plans for the night. 

“You don’t think he’s getting cold feet about the wedding, do you?” Karen asked Matt when they finally made it out of the office. 

“Foggy?” He said, laughing. “The same Foggy who spent weeks talking about his plans to make the best _second proposal_?”

“I know he’s crazy about Marci, but it happens,” she said, lacing her fingers with his. 

“I think he just misses the three of us hanging out together. The wedding’s only a convenient excuse.”

“Yes, sometimes I miss those days too. Drinking the eel bonded us for life,” she added with a smile. ”And what was all that about getting appropriate summer clothes?”

“I have no idea,” he said, laughing.

“He’s giving this a lot of thought. Maybe we should do something nice too,” she suggested. 

“Such as…”

“I was thinking maybe some summer themed food?” 

“Summer themed food? Is that even a thing?”

“Oh, absolutely. I thought of making palm trees with different types of cheese and placing bread cubes as the sand. It won’t be very colourful, but cheese is a must. And I could make a rainbow salad to add a touch of color. Oh! And we can make some sandwiches. Preparing fillings is easy and quick. Maybe sun-shaped sandwiches?”

“Foggy would love that,” he said, taking her hand to his lips and kissing it. 

“Oh! I once saw sandwiches in the shape of flip flops that looked so cute. They had used strips of pepper or ham for the straps and olives with toothpicks where the straps met to make sure the stayed fixed.”

“That sounds perfect, Karen.”

“And if we could get some of those little beach umbrellas we could use them to decorate… I don’t know, some cherry tomatoes? Or— wait, much better, we could decorate some avocado deviled eggs! That would be so fitting!” She said laughing. 

He shook his head, but he was laughing harder than her. 

“Yeah… and we could use ketchup to draw little devilish faces on them, red horns and all,” he added, making her burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god, we’re so going to do that!” 

“Are we?”

She nodded, wiping her tears as she kept laughing. He smiled, loving the sound of it. 

“Let’s hurry, then. We have lots of stuff to buy and prepare.”

“Yeah, we’d better do that. I want it to be a surprise.”

“We’ll manage. And you were right. This is going to be fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Guys, the ice is melting,” Foggy complained.

He had arrived a few minutes earlier, but Matt had blocked his way in and asked him to stay there and wait. So there he was, sitting on the bench in the hall and waiting. 

“Just a sec! We’re almost done here!” Karen yelled from the kitchen. “Matt, can you go and—”

“Yes, I’d better go or we won’t have any ice left for the—”

“Do you want me to finish this for you?”

“No, I’ll be right back, but can you put this—”

“Sure.”

“Yes, just let me—” 

“It’s ok, I got it, go, go!”

“Sorry, Foggy, give it to me—” Matt said rushing towards Foggy, “I’ll put it in the freezer until we finish getting everything done.”

“But what are you, guys, doing?” Foggy asked as he gave his friend the ice bags.

“Don’t tell him!”

Matt shrugged smiling and turned around. 

“This is no fun, Karen!” Foggy yelled. “Why can’t I— I could go and help, you know? It’d be quicker,” he suggested.

“Don’t you— Stay right where you are!” Karen said.

Foggy could hear them mumbling and then the sound of cutlery and plates being handled. 

“I could at least lay the table.”

“It’ll be just a minute!” Karen yelled, a _no_ clearly implied.

The clinking and the mumbling continued until he heard a _what? no!_ that was followed by Matt’s face leaning out from behind the kitchen wall.

“You want a beer while you wait?” Matt asked, a tiny hint of frustration in his voice. 

“Well, if I’m going to spend half the party here, waiting… hell yes, I do want a beer!”

Matt went to him with two bottles and sat by his side. He took a sip of his beer and leaned his head on the wall. 

“Seriously, what’s all this about?” Foggy whispered. 

“I can hear you!” She yelled again.

“Tell me,” Foggy insisted, his voice as low as he could. 

Matt laughed and shook his head. 

“I appeal to the fifth amendment.”

“You, coward.”

Matt nodded and laughed again as he friend leaned back next to him. 

“She’s far scarier than you,” Matt explained.

“You’re damn right she is,” his friend answered after he took a swig. 

“Are we going to have to wait long?” Foggy insisted.

“No, I think you—” Karen announced, “No, wait! Where did I—? Oh, here you are. Yes. OK, you can come!”

Foggy breathed out and got up. 

“Finally. PARTY TIME!”

Matt followed him smiling when he felt his friend trying to do the aloha dance. 

“What are you wearing, Foggy?” Karen asked and burst out laughing the moment he walked in. “No wonder you wanted to do this without your future wife.”

“What? What is it?” Matt asked. 

He knew his friend had changed clothes, but he had not noticed anything strange, except the smell of cheap new clothes. He should have remembered that Foggy had mentioned the _appropriate summer clothes_ and that that smell reminded him of that St. Patricks’ Day when Foggy had brought accessories for three of them to wear at the parade. 

“It’s one of those T-shirts where they imprint the image of a bathing suit,” Karen explained, “and it makes it look as if he was wearing a very sexy bikini thong.”

“And I have a six-pack! You wanna feel it, Matt?”

“Maybe later,” Matt said smiling. 

“And I also have— oh wait, what have you guys prepared here?”

All their hard work felt totally worth it when Foggy’s face beamed as he looked at all the things they had done. The table and the counter were full of perfectly decorated snacks, from the colourful rainbow salad that Karen had been determined to prepare _because they needed some healthy food although it looked so beautiful that it shouldn’t be touched_ to the flip-flops and sun-shaped sandwiches whose fillings Matt insisted he had been preparing since they arrived, and there were _no less than six different types_. 

“This is a lot of work for such little time,” he said, taking a look at his watch. 

“Teamwork,” Karen said, placing her arm over Matt’s shoulders. 

Foggy took a moment to admire all the food and stopped right in front of the deviled eggs.

“What the hell is this?” He asked laughing.

“Salmon, tuna and avocado deviled eggs,” Karen said.

He could not stop looking at them, but it wasn’t the variety that caught his attention, the decoration was. 

“It was Karen’s idea,” Matt confessed.

“No, it wasn’t. I thought about the eggs, but the decoration is all Matt’s doing.”

“Awww, you made all those mini-Matts yourself?”

“I did,” he said smiling, “but she wouldn’t let me decorate them all. That’s why she threw me out with you!” he ratted her out laughing. 

“I love their devilish faces, but I did not want them all covered in ketchup, Matt,” she fake whined.

“I know, I’m only kidding,” he said turning to kiss her temple. “Dinner time, then?”

“No! Mojitos time, but clothes first!”

“I’m afraid to ask what you’ve got,” Matt said.

“Well, I got a similar T-shirt for you, Matt, except mine has flames and yours has a little demon on it. It’s not hard to imagine where it is...”

Karen started laughing when he took off his t-shirt and wore the new one without a word of complaint. 

“And no need to brag about your six-pack, man,” Foggy said, “you’ve just made it perfectly clear that you already have that.”

Matt bowed his head blushing and Karen bumped her hip against his. She could not stop staring at him wearing those grey sweatshorts she loved and that funny T-shirt that was a bit too loose but looked perfect on him. He looked adorable and sexy, and she knew she needed something else to think about.

“And what’s in there for me?” she asked Foggy.

“Well, your outfit, my dear friend, was harder to find, there were no fun T-shirts for you, but I got you this Hawaiian skirt and this matching headband.”

“How do you always manage to—?”

“I’m a resourceful man!”

“Yes, you are,” she said hugging him. “Ok, I’ll go get changed. Get those mojitos ready, barman, because I’ll be right back!” 

“At your service, madam!”


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t eat anymore,” Karen said, but grabbed a tomato and mozzarella sandwich and took a bite. “I should save some space for—”

“More mojitos?” Foggy asked, taking a sip of the one he was holding.

“On it!” Matt said from the kitchen.

Karen turned around to kneel on the sofa. She placed her forearms on its back and rested her chin on her hands. A few hours before, when Foggy was making his first mojito and boasted about how much he had learned from that one video he had watched on Youtube, Matt insisted on preparing some too. She had been watching him making cocktails all evening and still could not stop staring at him.

“Look at my sexy boyfriend,” she bragged, observing his precise movements despite all the mojitos he had drunk.

Foggy turned around and joined her in enjoying his friend’s show.

“Yeah, that thong… I mean, wow.”

Karen burst out laughing, but played along.

“I know, right? My babe’s hot,” Matt shook his head and chuckled.

“And look at him, he can make mojitos like a pro,” Foggy whispered and Matt immediately threw a highball glass up in the air and caught it in a single movement. He turned his head and smirked.

“But I think he may be a little bit cocky, don’t you think?”

“And not that quick,” she teased.

“Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet,” Matt said and took his time to rub a spearmint leaf on the rim of their glasses.

“Why is he talking about fruit now?” Karen asked, giggling and sitting again. 

“You tell me, he’s your boyfriend,” Foggy answered as he sat too.

“And your best friend.”

“Yeah, he is. Have I told you about that time Mark tried to push me aside and become his new best friend?”

“What? And who the hell is Mark?”

“Just a stupid guy we met in college. He thought being friends with Matt would help him hang out with the hottest girls.”

“Oh, did he? Anything to say about that, Matt?” She asked, teasing him. She was well aware of how successful he had been during his college days.

“I’m kind of busy garnishing your mojitos right now, you know,” he said, laughing and giving them the final touch. 

She chuckled and watched him walk towards them.

“Here you are,” Matt said, handing them their drinks and sitting next to Karen.

“Where’s yours?” Karen asked him, having a look at the kitchen counter wondering if he had left it there.

“I’m not— I think I’ve had enough.”

“Are you sure? They’re delicious,” she insisted, taking a sip.

“Yes, I’m fine, babe,” he said, placing his hand on her thigh.

She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“Truth is we may have all had a little bit too much. I’m feeling a bit dizzy.”

“Not me, I’m totally fine,” Foggy said as he tried to get up to go to the bathroom but fell back on the couch.

The three of them started laughing.

“Oh man, your living-room’s moving, and oh, wait— is it also vibrating? How can you live in this place, man?”

“That’s your phone, Foggy!” Karen said louder than she intended.

“Oh! Is it? It must be Marci! It is Marci! See?” He said as he shook his phone in front of them, too quickly to let them see anything. “Hi Marci! We’re having so much fun, sweetie!”

Karen heard Marci’s voice in the distance and Matt chuckled.

“Don’t you listen to them!” she said, elbowing him softly.

“I can’t help it. They’re too loud.”

“And why are you laughing?” She whispered into his ear, trying to take advantage of her boyfriend’s abilities.

“She calls him Foggy Bear all the time, but then teases him every time he says sweet words to her,” he explained.

“She probably doesn’t want her friend to hear them because, you know, she’s a badass,” Karen joked. 

Matt nodded with a smile.

“They make such a cute couple,” she added.

“Cuter than us?” he asked, resting his head on hers. 

“Nope. No one can beat us on that,” she said, taking his hand and closing her eyes.

“Mm,” he answered as he moved his fingers to interlace his fingers with hers. 

He could feel her breath getting slower, so he stood still to make sure he would not disturb her. He closed his eyes too and focused on the rhythm of her heartbeat and the smell of her skin. Nothing would ever feel better than her presence by his side.

“Gotta go,” Foggy announced a few minutes later and Matt shushed him.

“Is she asleep?” Foggy whispered. 

“Yes,” he mouthed.

“I can help you clear this out before I go if you want.”

“It’s fine, I’ll deal with it in the morning.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… Just go, your fiancée is waiting.”

“Fiancée. It sounds so good,” he breathed out and paused. “You should try it, man” 

Matt smiled at the thought of it. He knew his friend was too drunk to actually mean it, but on the other hand...

“See you tomorrow, Matt.”

He nodded, his mind going over all these new thoughts that were now accommodating in his head, threatening to stay. He would sleep on them, something else to deal with in the morning.

Comfortable as he was, Matt knew they should make it to their bed soon, so he placed one arm under her legs, the other one supporting her back. Bridal carry, he thought, as he licked his lips. She made an almost inaudible sound and he smiled, resisting the urge to kiss her. 

Once in their bedroom, he placed her on their bed and took his time to undress her, partly to make sure he would not wake her up, partly because he was taking pleasure in every moment of it, all his senses focused on her. 

Soon, he was lying by her side, his arm over her waist, his nose lost among her hair. He moved a bit and kissed her shoulder, his lips lingering on her skin. Then he moved again, and tried to get ready to sleep, but his mind was overstimulated. There had been so many conversations that night, so many emotions and laughs… 

And then, there was this new and exciting thought, this idea that somehow felt natural, as if it had always been there. So natural that it was scary in the best possible way. What had Foggy done to him? He sighed. He knew he should probably wait to share those thoughts with her, they had only been dating for a few months, but he was not sure if he could keep anything from her anymore… He probably should, but…

Fiancée. There was no way he could stop thinking about that word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading.


End file.
